


In Which Satsuki Tries to be the Best at Sex and Learns the Benefits of Mutual Orgasm

by okayserasera



Series: satsuki and gaara-chan take the world by storm: konoha edition [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Oral Sex, basically crack, female gaasasu, misuse of sand and lightning jutsu??, sand!bondage, smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayserasera/pseuds/okayserasera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki, as with everything else she does in her life, strives to be the best at sex. To be flawless. To be perfection. That being said, it is quite hard to be the sought-for perfection, to even be the best, when one’s partner keeps getting SAND everywhere. There are some places sand should not go. Like Satsuki’s vulva, for instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Satsuki Tries to be the Best at Sex and Learns the Benefits of Mutual Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/author's notes: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Ummm, warnings for communication issues, sand!bondage, questionable use of jutsu during sex, and genderbent!gaasasu?? I don't why I wrote this other than lesbian oral between Gaara and Sasuke would hit all the right spots for my mood right now; any feedback would be appreciated.

Satsuki, as with everything else she does in her life, strives to be the best at sex. To be flawless. To be perfection. That being said, it is quite hard to be the sought-for perfection, to even be the best, when one’s partner _keeps getting SAND everywhere._ There are some places sand should not go. Like Satsuki’s vulva, for instance.

 “Gaara,” Satsuki hisses, a slight difference in intonation making this hiss different than Satsuki’s other during-sex hisses, as she raises her hips slightly from Gaara’s flushed face.

 

Gaara’s jade eyes flicker up towards Satsuki’s scowling face carefully. “It likes you, but I suppose there are other places it can go,” Gaara replies unashamedly, her voice as dull as ever. A thin thread of sand tightens around Satsuki’s thigh and gently tries to push her back down Gaara’s face.

 

“Do you like this?” Gaara asks.

 

Satsuki answers with a grunt. Biting her lip, she shudders and clutches onto Gaara’s slender shoulders, jagged fingernails pushing into and forming half-crescents in skin far too smooth and soft for Satsuki believe it actually belongs to the former terror of the Sand. Gaara’s tongue, no sand trailing behind it now, goes dangerously close to Satsuki’s inner lips. Satsuki hisses once more, though this time the moan-like quality behind the hiss indicates it, in fact, is a sex-hiss. Pleasure flows up Satsuki’s body as the tongue makes it way towards her clitoris. Satsuki feels the lips pressed up below her form a slight smirk. The sand around her inner thigh tightens smugly.

 

Gaara is always too smug when she feels like Satsuki is about to let a moan loose.

 

Satsuki stiffens. She is the one that is supposed to best at sex—not Gaara. Also, occasional enjoyment of pain mixed in with sex aside, Satsuki is not masochistic enough to appreciate the _chafing_ that came with the sand the last time Gaara gave her oral. Also, the blushes Satsuki received from Sakura the week after she went to her for healing were annoying. Not that Satsuki would usually care, but Naruko seems to have put two-and-two together and has taken to smirking and flirting with Gaara in front of Satsuki. Not that Satsuki cares about that either.

 

Satsuki is not going to lose to Gaara. Or the dobe. This is important. “Get ready for a surprise, Subaku,” she drawls slowly as she cracks her neck. Gaara’s nostril flare slightly at the jarring sound.

 

Satsuki digs her fingers into Gaara’s shoulder deeper, almost hard enough to draw blood, and allows a gentle stream of lightening to dance off her fingertips and down to Gaara’s body, dancing across the pert mounds of her breasts, her flat abdominal muscles, the rounded curve of her hips, finally ending in a soft crackle in the reddish hair between her strong thighs. Her mouth (and sand) falls from Satsuki as her body tenses and then collapses upon the soft pile of blankets below them. Gaara’s pale lips releases a satisfied moan—low, husky, and so far away its usual monotone inflection Satsuki thinks she can come just by listening to it—and twist into something beautiful and content. Gaara sits slowly up, pushing Satsuki so she is straddling her lap, and leans back on muscled forearms.

 

Reassured, Satsuki’s mouth turns upwards into a cat’s smile. Gaara always did like playing with a little bit of lightening. This means this time Satsuki wins at sex. This is essential. Gaara is Kazekage now, and Satsuki remains a mere chunin. Something about Brother saying property damage, irresponsibility, and her last fight with Naruko. Like Sasuke cares. It’s not her fault the moron was stupid enough to eye Satsuki’s woman. Not that Satsuki and Gaara are dating. As if the dobe could steal Gaara from her if they were.

 

But then Gaara flatly says as her eyes flicker from Satsuki’s pouting mouth to dark glaring eyes, “The point of this is mutual pleasure and orgasms. Compete while we fight on the training fields, not when we are having sex. Also, I liked the lightning, but I hate ‘surprises;’ you know that. Next time tell me before. I don’t want to accidentally lash out at you if you catch me unawares.”

 

Assassination attempts since the age of six have made Gaara rather twitchy to sudden surprises; being twitchy while having sex with Satsuki is one of Gaara’s biggest fears. It was not long ago Gaara was afraid of letting anyone touch her for fear of hurting them. And Satsuki’s interests in bed run close enough to those lines sometimes for Gaara to feel uncomfortable, but the sight of Satsuki’s nails clutching harder at the sheets without a care and being able to make her make those _noises_. That part of sex makes Gaara just about forget herself.

 

“Hn,” Satsuki grunts, tossing back sticky-sweat hair unsuccessfully from her face and neck. Gaara’s eyes narrow. Satsuki’s grunting, while acceptable as a form of approval during sex, is annoying to be used as a substitute for actual conversation.

 

Gaara brings her fingers to Satsuki’s hair and plays with it, pulling Satsuki closer to her and revealing half-faded marks on that pale neck. Gaara decides that leaving more, fresher marks is preferable to the physical altercation cum foreplay that will inevitably follow if they go by Satsuki’s desired course of actions. Slowly, she lowers Satsuki from her seated position to a more comfortable one her back. Black silk hair now sprawls out behind Satsuki, fanning on the white cotton below her and revealing even more white, marked neck. Gaara slowly exhales.

 

Satsuki, sure of the pretty picture she paints, merely stares back at Gaara, eyes half-lidded and challenging. She wants to fight Gaara for control.

 

Gaara promises herself she’ll make that condescending look go away by the end of the night. Unlike Satsuki, sex for Gaara is not all about competition or control. For Gaara, sex is, crudely yet simply put, about getting off both herself and her partner. And, simply enough, Gaara intends to make it so that Satsuki will think no more of competition and control during sex between the two of them by night’s end. And, crudely enough, Gaara knows she is going to pleasure Satsuki until she collapses loose-limbed and hazy-eyed by the end of the night as well.

 

But first, Gaara will teach the Uchiha the importance of communication.

 

“So, no sand below the waist or above the upper thigh, then?” Gaara rasps aloud. Satsuki tilts her head, evaluating this for a moment, and lazily nods her head. Immediately, sand pools around Satsuki’s wrists and ankles, pinning her to the bed. Satsuki tests the bonds and wordlessly hisses at Gaara.

 

Gaara smooths her face and looks on impassively. “Is that not alright? Tell me and use your words. If you want, I’ll stop and we can try something else.”

 

The muscles in Satsuki’s forearms jump impatiently and her chest moves up and down slightly as she snarls at Gaara.

 

Gaara blinks and simply intones, “I’m waiting.”

 

Satsuki glares heatedly and commands, “I’m waiting too. It’s alright already. Now start.”

 

Gaara moves her lips down to the delicate strip of skin just below Satsuki’s sand-encased wrist. She mouths it gently, licking the pulse as she feels it beat through paper-thin skin. Her fingers drift down and move inside Satsuki. She is already slick and wet. Gaara hopes Satsuki will be able to wait a while longer, but her Uchiha is usually so impatient.

 

“Don’t you know, Uchiha,” Gaara breathes, “that all good things in life take time?”

 

Satsuki’s curses are broken off as Gaara’s finger wiggle deeper inside her. She begins to writhe, wrists and ankles pressing upwards against the sand holding them down. Gaara continues to pull her fingers in and out as Satsuki’s panting gets louder. Almost experimentally, Gaara twirls her tongue around a pink nipple. Satsuki whimpers an order for Gaara to stop teasing, so Gaara obligingly adds some teeth in with the tongue. Perhaps she can understand why men are so obsessed with mammaries now.

 

“I’d tell you to be quiet and that patience is a virtue,” Gaara interrupts as she cuts off one of Satsuki’s reluctant groans, “but I think I prefer it when I can hear you. I think you can prefer it when I can hear you, too. Now what do you want?”

 

Satsuki’s glazed eyes scowl weakly up at Gaara and she looks mildly confused. Gaara fights to hide a smile. Satsuki never did know what to do with a problem if she couldn’t set it on fire or glare it into submission. Gaara remembers when she used to be like Satsuki, the only difference that she crushed all her problems into dust and blood with her sand. It’s a wonder Gaara has come so far.

 

Gaara reminds herself to thank Naruko once again for preventing her from crushing Satsuki to dust and blood during those regrettable chunin exams when they were twelve. In the past few years, Gaara has become very fond of Satsuki, even before when they had not begun sleeping together yet. Now, Gaara could even say she loves Satsuki. Or something like that; Gaara has never claimed to be good with her emotions. Anyways, the only people Gaara will crush with her sand these days are those that threaten Satsuki, her siblings, or Suna.

 

Gaara bends her head down and licks the outline of Satsuki’s mouth slowly. “Don’t you see know that working together towards a pleasurable outcome is preferable to competing towards one? It leaves everyone,” Gaara pauses and bites Satsuki’s lip, “mutually satisfied. Now what do you want? Tell me.”

 

“Eat me out until I scream … Please … Before I make you,” is the slow, bitten-off response. Satsuki’s left eye is twitching at the indignity of her situation.

 

“As you wish,” Gaara breathes. Only her Satsuki can mix threats of bodily harm with requests for oral. She wonders why it took her and Satsuki so long to become a couple. Gaara reminds herself to inform Satsuki that they are a couple.

 

Gaara lowers her head back down.

 

Satsuki’s left eye stops twitching.


End file.
